


Worth It

by littleredbean



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, Late at Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredbean/pseuds/littleredbean
Summary: Sana's longer working hours began to put a strain on her relationship with Dahyun, stressing the pair of them out.But Sana was willing to make it up to Dahyun, so they could have some time to themselves, for themselves.





	Worth It

**[23:27]**

Dahyun laid on the sofa, her eyes watching the TV screen while not really focusing on what was happening on it. Her head was still dizzy after the three beers she had. She usually wouldn't drink, but decided that after a stressful day at work she needed to take the edge off.

Grabbing her phone, she blinked at it a few times and saw what time it was. She groaned and threw her head back, realising that it was another late night at work for Sana.

It tired them both out to no end that Sana's shifts seemed to get longer and longer. Every single promise of, “I won't be late home tonight,” turned into, “I'm so sorry, they've told me to stay late.”

And Dahyun shouldn't be mad. Sana's getting a little bit of extra money, which is great. She is also working so hard at her job, and Dahyun is proud of her for that.

But the selfish part of her brain just wishes she could have Sana at home with her all day.

She rarely gets a day off, and when one magical day comes rising from the ground, it immediately returns to its hole in the floor by way of a quick kiss on the forehead in the morning and a, “I'm so sorry, they need me there today. I promise I'll make it up to you!”

A budding romance, turned to exclusive relationship, beginning with the honeymoon phase slowly transitioned into spaced out text messages, lack of physical contact and less communication on what the hell was happening.

Dahyun was desperate to hold on because of how much she loved Sana, wanted, needed her in her life, but she couldn't help but think of how unhealthy it was to continue a relationship that didn't feel as loved-up as it previously did.

Her slightly tipsy mind then spilled out loud, “It'd be unfair on Sana if I leave her though…”

She then felt her phone buzz.

**_Satang❤️_ **

**_I'm on my way home 😘_ **

Dahyun sighed. Sana was probably as tired as ever. She took the train home and that took about twenty minutes, so Dahyun considered her options: open another beer, continue to try and watch TV, go to bed.

The latter screamed out at her, her body exhausted, the alcohol already bringing about a splitting headache, and the TV making matters worse.

She turned it off and got up to take the bottles out into the kitchen, when her phone buzzed again.

Putting the bottles down, she picked up her phone and saw it was Sana calling.

“Hey, Sana,” she murmured down the phone.

“Hey, honey! I decided to get a taxi home instead,” Sana replied, sounding excited at the fact.

“Really? Why?” Dahyun asked, rubbing her eyes.

“Duh, so I could get home faster! I have something to tell you, but it's a surprise for when I get home. Wait up for me…!” Sana explained, before she made a  _ mwah  _ noise down the phone and bid Dahyun goodbye, hanging up the phone.

The younger girl stared at the screen for a bit before she placed it down on the sofa and returned to cleaning up her bottles.

A few minutes later, she was getting into her pyjamas when she heard the door open.

_ ‘Wow, that  _ **_was_ ** _ fast.’ _

Sana's face suddenly peered around the corner of the doorway to their bedroom before she walked in, a bright smile on her face while the tiredness showed in her eyes.

“Hello!” she sang, moving to sit down beside Dahyun.

“Hey, Satang,” she whispered before they shared a kiss.

“Okay, you know I had something to tell you?” The excitement was still ever so present in Sana's voice. Dahyun nodded. “Well... guess what?”

“What?” Dahyun tilted her head to tell her to proceed.

“We're going away! For a week, just the two of us!”

Dahyun had to blink a couple of times for the words to process. “A-Away? As in like...a holiday?”

“Yes!” Sana responded. “A getaway, just for us, in Paris! In two weeks time!”

Dahyun felt like crying at that point. Was she being absolutely serious? They would be going away? Doing something together?

She felt like she had to pinch herself.

“But...but your job!”

“They  _ owed  _ me some time off for all the extra work I've been doing, so I made it very clear that I wanted some time off to spend with my girl,” she explained, placing a hand on Dahyun's thigh, “and we would be doing nothing but relaxing, having fun and just...loving each other once again.” Sana looked deep into the younger girl's eyes, regret laced within the pupils.

Dahyun saw this emotion and cupped her girlfriend's cheeks. “I love you, you know that?”

Sana felt a tear roll down. “I love you too, no matter what. I'm just...so sorry I haven't done much in the way of...well,” her words trailed off.

Dahyun wiped the tear away and pressed a kiss to Sana's lips, slow, full of care, and full of love.

Pulling away, she whispered, “Please don't apologise. You've done  _ nothing  _ wrong.”

Sana smiled wide and they hugged one another tightly,  _ so  _ tightly, that they became lost in one another's arms.

A thought washed over Dahyun's mind,  _ 'This is worth it. She is so worth it. This is so worth it,’  _ as she shut her eyes and let a tear of her own fall down.

 


End file.
